El Profesor Layton: Y la Leyenda del Ventrílocuo
by Lady Lidell
Summary: "El pensamiento critico es la clave del éxito" Aquí el fraude se vuelve demasiado crudo y sin vergüenza. Construyes tus argumentos lógicamente, como un juego de ajedrez; aquí el criminal, aquí la victima, aquí el cómplice, aquí la mente maestra. El detective solo necesita saber las reglas y jugar la partida de nuevo. La realidad puede ser atacada parcialmente por la lógica. ¿?
1. Prólogo

**AVISO DE DERECHOS DE AUTOR **Dejo los términos claros de que los personajes del juego "El profesor Layton" no me pertenecen. Y que esta obra no fue escrita con fines de lucro. Sin embargo la trama e ideas que he aportado si son de mi imaginación.

**CLASIFICCIÓN: **M, se que suena increíble que una historia del profesor Layton sea clasificación M, pero pongo la clasificación desde un principio por capítulos futuros que tendrán referencia a violencia, y escenas muy descriptivas.

**HISTORIA: **¿Creíste que los misterios de nuestro caballeroso Profesor se terminarían?, hiéndanos a la trilogía original del profesor Layton, su última aventura fue cuando viajo con su buen aprendiz Luke al tiempo. Encontrándose con un Londres completamente distinto como el que conocían.

Esta aventura es la última de nuestro profesor Layton, encontrándose con uno de los peores misterios que pudiera resolver. Una Novela de suspenso que es completamente nueva y refrescante. ¿Ayudarás a nuestro querido profesor a resolver puzzles en esta gran aventura de horror?

Esta novela ya está completa en mi ordenador, es por eso que se irá actualizando constantemente, pero a cambio de algo, ¿Te interesa saber de qué se trata ese cambio? ¡Adéntrate en la historia y lo descubrirás!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Londres, Inglaterra 1872_

_Querido Diario:_

_Me parece totalmente convincente la manera en la que Luke ha estado creciendo, al igual que sus conocimientos como mi aprendiz han mejorado casi indudablemente. Me siento totalmente convencido de que ha sido hasta ahora un excelente aprendiz. Sin duda, el mejor que he tenido._

_Cada vez que lo veo, me veo a mi mismo como cuando tenía yo su edad, y me apasionaba todo acerca de los misterios, literatura, astrología, y demás. Cuando era yo el alumno del doctor, no permitía que se me escapara ningún detalle, alguna pista que pudiese ayudarme para averiguar un misterio, por muy pequeño que este fuese._

_Así es, de pronto, sin darme cuenta, me convertí en profesor, llevando a cabo todos esos conocimientos que aprendí, y que todavía, no han dejado de fascinarme. El doctor me consideraba a mí como su mejor alumno, y con un grane ingenio, yo pienso que todos no carecemos de él, simplemente hay que experimentar._

_He tenido que averiguar diferentes tipos de misterios, descubrir brujas, descifrar un código de una civilización perdida, averiguar el enigma de una máscara milagrosa, conocer la verdad sobre una villa, descubrir el misterio de una caja, y aunque parezca increíble, llegue a viajar en el tiempo. Una de las experiencias como investigador que sin duda, jamás olvidaré._

_Propase los peligros, mis investigaciones acompleté, y por si fuera poco logre incluso superarme a mí mismo. ¿Qué si me apasiona todo esto?, por supuesto que sí, incluso he llenado casi todas las páginas de este diario en blanco, llegando casi al final, estoy escribiendo en las ultimas paginas que te quedan._

_Y que pienso que ya han sido suficientes. Como todo buen caballero siempre tiene que decidir cuando llegara el fin de tanta aventura, no lo digo por no seguir descubriendo misterios, me refiero a dedicar mi vida desde otro punto crucial. Me siento totalmente satisfecho con todo lo que he logrado, con todo lo que he descubierto, no hace falta seguir en el camino, si ya esta completado._

_Dejo sin duda no solo en mi mente, si no en la de todos, buenos misterios resueltos, enigmas descubiertos. Es por eso, que, pensando en tomar esta difícil decisión, he llegado a la conclusión de retirarme._

_Me retiro total, y completamente tranquilo. Sé que esta decisión no fue fácil de tomar, pero, como he visto pasar toda mi vida como profesor, siempre es refrescante retirarse con la frente en alto, como todo un caballero distinguido._

_Y así es como concluyó y he terminado el diario, que empecé, desde que fui un profesor, hasta luego._

_Firma: Heshel Layton._

OOO

Rumania, Ravens Fair

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, lo maravilloso que puede ser, tener un amigo de madera?, uno con quien puedas hablar, con quien puedas compartir diferentes cosas. Suena totalmente agradable.

¿Has sentido el viento suave del crepúsculo?, un viento de leves alas, azulmente silenciosas, y azulmente solitarias. Tan solo la idea de divertirse atrae inconscientemente, casi sin que nosotros mismos lo notemos.

Esa sensación de conocer algo desconocido, es excitante, e imposible de evitar ante los sentimientos humanos que experimentan. Era de media noche en el pequeño pueblo de Oradea, que se encontraba situado en Rumania. Conocida por sus magistrales castillos, y su exquisito arte medieval.

Oradea un pueblo sencillo, pero con un toque de sencillez que definitivamente enamoraba, al salir por las noches, se podía percibir el dulce olor a crepes calientes, al pan recién horneado, y las risas de los habitantes por doquier.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo, que los pintorescos pueblos de Rumania no se escuchaban más esas risas amenas y deleitables. No, esos tiempos habían terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero, ¿A qué se debía todo eso?, ¿Cuál pudo haber sido la causa por la que Rumania haya caído en un declive de desilusión y desencanto?

La noche era fría, calaba los huesos, y el dulce canto del viento solitario se plasmaba en el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de madera vieja. El crujir de las vigas traviesas podría estremecer al más valiente. Tan solitario, tan vacio, nadie salía de sus hogares. Todavía se podía escuchar lo cálido que fue en aquellos años.

Justo en el centro de todo ese abandono y aislamiento, se encontraba un pequeño pozo de agua dulce, las gotas caían desde la cubetita hasta el fondo del abismo de esa cueva sin fondo.

—Eleonor, hija ¿podrías salir por un poco de agua para preparar el té caliente? —dijo una voz femenina suave y tranquila, de pronto la tez de la pequeña cambio cuando su madre le pidió eso, ¿Salir?, a media noche. Su madre noto su reacción de miedo, y enseguida se hinco y le acaricio la frente. —Nada saldrá de ahí para asustarte, ¿De acuerdo?

La dulce niña de diez años le sonrió a su madre con satisfacción, el miedo se fue de pronto, fue entonces cuando tomo su diminuta capa para que le cubriera sus rizos castaños. Cuando abrió la puerta el viento movió los pocos cabellos que le rozaban la frente, camino hacia el pozo que se encontraba en medio del pueblo cantando. Al parecer disfrutaba caminar de nuevo afuera, hacia tanto que ya no lo hacía.

Cuando llego al pozo, se paró de puntillas para poder alcanzar la cuerda que sostenía el balde, lo dejo caer hasta el fondo para poder tomar agua. Escucho el golpe, y comenzó a jalar de la cuerda para subirla, mientras continuaba cantando esa canción, escucho como desde el fondo del pozo le seguía la letra a la perfección.

La pequeña Eleonor agudizo sus oídos, y vio como en el fondo había una muñeca hermosa de porcelana mirándola. Esta sonrió.

—Qué bonita—se dijo para sí la pequeña en lo que trataba de estirarse para poder alcanzarla, pero sin que ella pudiese percatarse se le había adherido al rostro una especie de carbón, pero con mezcla, era como si tuviera una argamasa que no se podía quitar. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. — ¡Ha! —grito la pobre criatura tratando de quitarse con fuerza esa mezcla de cuerpo infecto que tenía en su rostro. Eleonor se tambaleaba, no podía liberarse, no sabía qué hacer.

Su madre escuchó su grito desesperado, dejo caer la tetera al suelo, y corriendo hacia la puerta la abrió con fuerza, los nervios le carcomían la garganta.

— ¡Eleonor! —chillo su madre buscándola con la vista, mirando hacia ambos lados, fue entonces cuando vio la figura de su pequeño cuerpo haciendo resistencia en la cara. Esta de pronto corrió hacia su hija, y cuando llego vio como se había quitado del rostro esa mancha, pero ahora su dulce hija no tenía rostro, sus ojos se habían ido, su dulce boquita, su nariz, toda ella era carne liza, trataba de hablar, pero no podía. Entonces su madre la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr de vuelta hacia la casa, pero esa sombra oscura le tomo los tobillos e hizo que se tropezara, dejando caer a Eleonor al suelo.

El padre de la pequeña salió de la casa sosteniendo un rifle cargado— ¡Maldito demonio, no te llevaras a mi hija! —los gritos del padre se fundieron con los disparos de la escopeta, disparándole a esa criatura, que al parecer no le hacía le menor daño. Este avanzo hasta el pozo y vio como del pozo los pequeños piecitos de su dulce Eleonor estaban forcejeándose hacia dentro. Este la tomo por los tobillos con el cuidado de no lastimarla, se podían escuchar los gritos de miedo y frustración de la pequeña, no veía, no oía, solamente sentía como algo se la estaba llevando, pero podían entenderse sus clamos aunque no pudiera hablar.

"! Papa Ayúdame!" "! Mama no dejes que me lleve!" "! Auxilio!"

Pero los esfuerzos de ambos padres no funcionaron, no fueron del todo suficientes, y su pobre e indefensa Eleonor callo por el pozo hasta el fondo. Le absorbió su cuerpecito. Su madre se puso de pie ante el impacto del a caída, vio hacia el fondo del pozo. Y con un grito de dolor y resignación llamo a su hija para que esta volviera. — ¡Eleonor!, ¡Eleonor! —se hinco ante la oquedad, con ambas manos en su rostro, gimiendo de dolor. Los llantos de la madre provoco que todos los habitantes en el pueblo se asomaran por las diminutas ventanillas de madera. Los pocos niños que quedaban, los abrazaban sus padres con fuerza.

—Se la han…., llevado.

"Solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos"


	2. Acto 1 No más Profesor

**N;A **_Prepárense para los puzles que se avecinan en la historia, ustedes le ayudaran al profesor Layton a resolver el misterio ;)_

* * *

**ACTO 1 **

**"NO MÁS PROFESOR"**

Londres, Inglaterra 1888

Admiró el hermoso cielo estrellado que parecía extenderse en todas las direcciones posibles, cubriendo el infinito cielo que se dibujaba mucho más allá de aquella torre magistral de reloj. Mucho más allá de un palacio, incluso mucho más allá de sus latidos.

Aquel delicioso tono que sonaba al dar las doce del medio día, la gente caminando, hablando, sosteniendo variedad de bolsas en donde, compraban todo tipo de bellezas. La dulce brisa de sabor a te clásico, impregnándose descaradamente en la vestimenta victoriana de un británico.

¿Podría ser posible tanto delirio junto?, tanta belleza construida en un solo punto de perfección, esas melódicas notas acariciando sus oídos, esos hermosos atardeceres que en ningún lugar podría sentir como en Londres. Porque todo ese lugar era digno de un fiel caballero con etiqueta clásica.

La hora del medio día era hora de tomar el té, y como disfrutaba el tomándose una buena taza de té caliente, le tranquilizaba los nervios, agudizaba su intelecto único y fascinante. Solo que, no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tomar una taza solo, sin compañía.

Ya hacía más de once años, desde que dejo a su fiel aprendiz de cabello castaño y ojos grandes. Lo recodaba como un pequeño precoz con unos infinitos deseos de aprender cosas nuevas cada día. Era lo único que le quedaba desde que se retiro, los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado. Se preguntaba con frecuencia si el pequeño había estado bien todos estos años, "Me imagino que ya no es un niño" se decía con franqueza mientras se deleitaba con el sorbo de té de manzanilla en su boca.

No lo había dejado sin conocimiento, siempre se concentraba en el, se concentraba en educarlo como todo un caballero, en engrandecer su inteligencia, siempre estaba al pendiente de él. Quizás eso era lo que extrañaba. Ahora al dejarlo recorrer su camino, el se había quedado solo, viviendo con alegría en la calle Backer. Leyendo todo sobre literatura, química, física, y un poco de leyes.

"El conocimiento no tiene fin" eso era lo que él siempre decía, siempre el ser humano aprendería algo nuevo cada día de su vida, jamás se quedaría con una duda. En el interior de Londres, no muy lejos del Big ben, había un pequeño restaurante estilo moderno, en donde a él siempre le gustaba almorzar. Pedía siempre lo mismo, una taza de Té ahumado en un fuego de leña, y un Crumble caliente para acompañar. La combinación era exquisita y fresca para él.

Se sentaba justo al lado de una ventana victoriana, para poder apreciar el magnífico encanto de Inglaterra mientras almorzaba. Palpaba con sus dedos la textura aterciopelada de una de las blancas servilletas que decoraban la mesa. Los rayos de sol del medio día se colaban a través de las ventanas, eran tan brillantes, tan perfectos, que todo el restauran quedaba al descubierto.

El seguía igual de siempre, con sus ojos negros intensos, su cabello color maple, y esa mirada empírica y llena de cultura de siempre. En realidad lo años le habían sentado bien. Aunque su sombrero de copa, ya no lo tenía puesto, No más.

El bullicio de las personas se juntaba en un eco ligero, pero eso no distraería a nuestro buen Profesor Layton de su lectura del periódico. Lo sostenía con fascinación, sin despegar la vista ni por error, fue ahí cuando uno de los meseros se acerco a su mesa a dejar su orden.

—Aquí tiene Caballero— dijo el camarero con toda etiqueta—Buen provecho.

—Ho—solto un suspiro Layton, no vio venir el plato a causa de la concentración que tenía en el periódico—Muchas gracias.

El mesero coloco el plato con delicadeza sobre la mesa, desvió su mirada u segundo, y de pronto recordó que aquel caballero que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en la silla estilosa, era nada menos que el famoso Profesor Hershel Layton, aquel que había viajado casi en todo el mundo descubriendo misterios y arriesgando más de una vez su vida.

El camarero se dio media vuelta impresionado—No puede ser, ¿Sera posible? —se preguntó en voz alta casi decepcionado por no haberse dado cuenta antes. En el momento justo en el que Layton iba a tomar un sorbo de su taza de té, el mesero se acerco aun más— ¿Es usted el famoso profesor Layton?

Este al ver su gesto de impresión y felicidad, coloco la taza de porcelana fina sobre la mesa, dirigiéndole una sonrisa fugaz al que al parecer podría considerarse un seguidor suyo. —Evidentemente si, ese soy yo.

La emoción inundo la mirada del muchacho, oprimiendo con fuerza la servilleta que tenia colgada en su mandil, "!Dios!" "Que emoción mas grande"

—Ho no lo puedo creer, todo Londres habla de usted, es tan conocido no solo aquí, si no en otras partes del mundo, es un verdadero honor haberle servido este día.

—Pues, vaya muchas gracia muchacho, es un honor que te refieras a mi persona de esa manera. Me siento halagado—contesto con toda educación, y con esa voz elegante que lo distinguía.

—Aunque..., lo hubiera reconocido mejor por su sombrero de copa, que es casi tan famoso como usted, ¿Por qué no lo trae puesto?

Layton se echo a reír de pronto, no sabía porque pero, ese joven muchacho le recordó mucho a Luke, tal vez por ese recuerdo vago se atrevió a sonreír.

—Ha, bueno. Esos días terminaron Joven muchacho, ahora me he estado concentrando más en otros asuntos.

—Quiere decir que.., ¿Ya se ha retirado?

Layton noto de pronto la mirada de desilusión de aquel chico que con tanta emoción lo alagaba, entrecerró sus ojos oscuros, pensando en como contestarle, de una manera sutil y tranquila.

—Lamento haberte decepcionado pero así es, ya me he retirado.

—Pero... —cuestiono de pronto— ¿Qué pasara cuando el mundo necesite al profesor?, ¿Quién resolverá todos esos casos? —La voz del chico se elevo de pronto, provocando que la atención en otras mesas se concentra en donde estaba Layton. Este estaba dispuesto a contestarle cuando de pronto escucho como el dueño del restaurante le llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué cres que estás haciendo? — exclamo enfadado el jefe acercándose a la mesa en un movimiento rápido y decidido— ¿Qué te he dicho de molestar a los clientes? ¿!Quieres que te despida?!

—Al contrario caballero—intervino Layton en la discusión sutilmente, acomodándose en la silla, y extendiendo sus manos con hidalguía. —En lo absoluto este muchacho me estaba molestando, solo estábamos conversando. De hecho, me vino bien tener un poco de compañía.

—Profesor Layton, usted siempre tan tolerante, pero este chiquillo tiene que adentrarse en la cocina, lo dejaremos almorzar tranquilo.

Tomo al joven mesero por la oreja, llevándoselo hasta la cocina, mientras lo reprendía en el camino. El profesor los miro de lejos, veía como se alejaban hasta la cocina, en la puerta del fondo. Después de esa escena, que al parecer de Layton fue nueva para sus días monótonos, la atención de la demás sociedad británica se despejo, y volvió a sus platillos.

El profesor cogió de nuevo el periódico, y profundizando su atención en cada notica nueva que daban. Tomo su taza de té perspicazmente y le dio un sorbo, saboreando las hojas secas y el dulce sabor ahumado. Esos sabores a especies delicados no le duraría mucho el sabor, despisto su atención cuando sus ojos captaron de pronto una noticia inquietante. Estaba en primera plana.

**¡LAS DESAPARICIONES EN RUMANIA CONTINÚAN!**

_Lamentablemente para los pobladores_

_La paz ha dejado de existir en esos valles verdes desde que_

_Niños y niñas de todas las edades han Desaparecido incógnitamente. _

_Nadie sabe la causa, ni a qué se debe, pero_

_Muchas Familias están desechas a causa de que han perdido a sus hijos, y aparentemente no_

_Los han vuelto a ver desde entonces._

_La policía __Sigue investigando acerca de este caso __insólito_

_¿A que se deberá?, ¿Podría tratarse acaso de algo sobrenatural desafiando la existencia?_

Layton arqueo ambas cejas más que perplejo, algo desafiante en su rostro se plasmo, esa sensación de hace once años, vino a su mente como una ráfaga de recuerdos, apretó los labios acompañándolo con un leve ladeo de cabeza. Recargo su espalda suspirando. Las campanadas del Big ben se vincularon con sus pensamientos de investigador.

"No, tu ya estas retirado, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa doblado, sintió como el polvo se impregno en la yema de sus dedos, se sacudió las manos. Introdujo su mano sacando un par de monedas dejándolas ahí, era la propina de aquel muchacho con el que converso.

Se paró de la mesa con sutileza, dejando a medio comer su Crumble. En realidad ya no tenía apetito, no después de lo que había leído. Miro con atención el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana, dejo unos instantes que la brisa le refrescara el rostro, se aflojo un poco el pañuelo que le rodeaba el cuello, y que hacia juego justo con su chaleco moca.

—La policía se hará cargo.

Dichas esas últimas palabras, tomo su gabardina y salió del restaurante, pero con miles de recuerdos en su mente, que a veces, lo torturaban.


	3. Acto 2 Solitaria Quietud

**ACTO 2**

**"SOLITARIA QUIETUD"**

Layton salió del restorán, miro fijamente el cielo por algunos segundos, anulo sus sentidos, escuchando con perfecta claridad el bullicio de las personas al pasar, la confusión lo inundaba, no entendía porque se sentía así, el había querido esto, el había escogido esto, entonces ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

Se dio tiempo para asimilar una rotunda respuesta de sí mismo, abrió sus ojos de nuevo mirando fijamente al centro de Londres. Si, el ya había encontrado la respuesta del porque había escogido ese camino con tanta inquietud, ya lo había descifrado, y se sentía satisfecho de nuevo.

Colocó ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina, descansándolas. Oprimiendo su reloj de bolsillo tranquilamente. Exhalo un suspiro y continúo con su camino, no permitiría que una simple noticia en el periódico arruinara todo lo que ha logrado en esos largos años.

¿Afectarle?, no más, eso termino, y estaba decidido a que continuaría así. Comenzó a caminar entre la multitud con la expresión remilgada. Vio pasar frente si, muchas personas, pensando, aclarando, todas tenían una expresión diferente, y cada una los definía. No podía evitar el ser tan observador.

A veces puede estar en medio de muchas personas, y puede sentirse completamente solo, y ahí es cuando se empezaba a preguntar, ¿Qué problemas tendrán?, ¿Acaso mi vida sería mejor?

Layton caminaba por las calles de Londres escuchando sus pasos, a pesar de que había mucha multitud, solamente escuchaba los suyos, se le suavizo la mirada un poco. Giro sus ojos hacia su izquierda cuando escucho unos pasos seguirle, estaba caminando exactamente entre la West end y central London.

El sabía que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, tantos años de investigación y misterio le había ayudado sin duda, para poder percibir pisadas de alguien siguiéndole. De nuevo giro sus ojos negros con lentitud, asegurándose que el que los seguía no sospechara de que Layton lo había descubierto siguiéndolo.

"¿Quién es esta persona?, y "¿Por qué me está siguiendo?"

De pronto el profesor aceleró el paso, tratando de perderle, aprovechaba la multitud que caminaba con alevosía en la plaza, así podía perderse fácilmente, o al menos eso pensaba. Sus pasos se apresuraban mas, pero aquel individuo extraño no le perdía de vista para nada, igualmente, se apresuraba para no perder a Layton.

El profesor se dio cuenta de inmediato, y decidió apresurarse aun más, casi sus pies corrían, pero esa persona que estaba detrás de el igualmente corría, fue entonces cuando el hombre de encantador abrigo recuelo, comenzó a correr lejos de la plaza, haciendo que las palomas levantaran su vuelo hasta llegar a las manecillas del reloj.

Giro su cabeza con brusquedad percatándose de que ya no lo seguían, pero se equivoco, todavía seguían siguiéndolo y corriendo a la misma velocidad. Layton se metió entre calles para poder perderlo, y en una de esas calles sin que él pudiera notarlo, había llegado a su casa. A la calle Backer. Con rapidez saco sus llaves, y girando la perilla abrió la hermosa puerta que tenía en la entrada, con un estilo al romanticismo puro.

Entro, cerrándola con su espalda, mientras respiraba precipitadamente, a causa de casi resbalando por las calles de Londres para perder a esa persona extraña. Recargo su cabeza en la puerta aliviado. Pero de pronto tocaron a la puerta fuertemente, con un golpeo encolerizado.

El Profesor se coloco a un lado de la puerta, tomando un palo de golf que tenia justo en la entrada de la casa, preparándose para saber, quien era el que lo estaba siguiendo. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, con el palo de golf en su mano derecha, totalmente preparado. No se encontró con nada ni con nadie, ninguna persona estaba afuera esperándole, mantuvo la expresión implacable de sorpresa. Decidió entrar a la casa, pero cuando se giro vio un pequeño sobre que estaba en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo, se hinco para tomarlo mientras cerraba la puerta y colocaba el seguro.

— ¿Una Carta? —Se pregunto pasmado sin dejar de sostenerla—Que extraño, no dice la ubicación ni tampoco tiene sellos.

Dedujo que aquella carta no vendría de la correspondencia, ya que el sobre estaba completamente en blanco, solamente tenía escrito en la parte superior derecha: "_Para el Profesor Hershel Layton" _

La tinta continuaba fresca, aquella carta se había escrito no hace más de diez minutos, si la tinta estaba así de fresca entonces, aquel tipo que lo estaba siguiendo lo había visto desde que entro al restorán, y en ese mismo instante en que estaba almorzando lo estaba mirando, mientras escribía la carta.

Hershel camino hasta su mesita de centro, cogiendo el abre latas que se encontraba junto al juego de té, la abrió con precaución, cuidando que ningún detalle se rasgara, saco la carta del sobre y con tranquilidad se sentó a leerla:

_Estimado Profesor Layton _

_Sé que a usted no le sorprenderá la manera en la que hago llegar esta carta a sus manos, dado que a lo largo de su vida como investigador e inquisidor, ha recibido de una manera tan misteriosa una carta. _

_No deseo que se atemorice, he recurrido a usted siendo el único que con su gran intelecto, puede ayudar a un pequeño pueblo de Rumania, no solo uno de ellos, si no podría decirse que todo el país en sí. _

_He estado aquí en este lugar, y me he dado cuenta que muchas cosas no encajan del todo. Me he mantenido al margen, al ver como cientos de niños indefensos han estado desapareciendo sin explicación alguna. He visto y oído los llantos desesperados de madres destruidas por la desaparición de sus hijos. _

_Trato de llegar a una conclusión lógica y científica, pero al verme aquí, en estos pueblos olvidados por dios, créame que simplemente no la hay. A veces no hay explicación para el ocultismo, por muy vano que sea. _

_La policía al parecer el tema de los niños desaparecidos parece no importarle, no sé si se trate de eso, o simplemente no pueden llegar al verdadero problema en este misterio. _

_Profesor usted es el único que puede ayudar a esta pobre gente, se que usted se ha enfrentado a diversos peligros, y a resuelto enigmas casi imposibles de comprender, es por eso que le hago llegar esta carta, aquí en Rumania necesitan a un verdadero inquisidor, a un verdadero detective para salvar a Rumania, o lo poco que queda de ella. _

_Por favor acceda, si lo hace el tren que sale de Londres a Rumania sale mañana a media noche, en el sobre podrá encontrar su boleto que me he tomado la libertad de hacérselo llegar. _

_Sin más que decir le agradezco la atención prestada a esta carta. _

Mientras el sol descubría su arco diurno, en la mirada de Hershel había una completa nostalgia, impresión, pasmado, no encontraba la palabra para definir lo que en ese momento pudiese sentir.

Su mirada se mantuvo intacta, todavía sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que esa carta jamás hubiera llegado a sus manos, y mucho menos leerla. ¿Qué debía hacer el Profesor en ese momento? Una oleada de sentimientos lo abatía con fuerza, hacia once años que no leía algo tan abrumador, ni siquiera en toda su vida como inquisidor había escuchado una historia como la que ahora lo perseguía.

Oprimió la hoja de papel, indeciso, vacilante, y dudoso. Decidió tomar una taza de te para calmar un poco sus nervios. Dejando la carta encima de la mesa.

OOO

La noche fría había caído en las calles de Londres, se podía sentir en el aire la ventisca helada. Estaba lloviendo esa noche, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el ventanal. Layton se encontraba sentado enfrente de su mesita de té, apreciando una vez más la porcelana. Vaya que era un juego encantador y elegante. El olor al te lo calmaba, y el dulce reflejo de la vela iluminándolo, a él y a carta que había leído en la tarde.

Tenía los dedos entrelazados, sus codos los recargaba en la mesa, con sus ojos entrecerrados, pensando, meditando. Lo suficiente como para pensar, ¿Qué haría con la carta?. Continuaba sentado, moviendo constantemente sus pies por debajo de la mesa. Lo rayos que caían esa noche iluminaban los cuadros de arte surrealista que tenia sobre un mueble.

Solamente estaba él, y la lluvia como su fiel compañera. ¿Por qué veía tanto esa carta?, el había decidido retirarse, no mas investigaciones, solo dedicarse a su vida en plenitud. Pero la llegada de esa carta lo había alterado todo tan rápido, tan vivazmente.

"No, yo ya he tomado una decisión absoluta"

Hershel comprimió la hoja en su mano, sintió como se arrugaba entre sus dedos, y al darse cuenta que estaba maltratado la carta se detuvo de pronto, como si algo le dijera que no la rompiera, un yo interior le pedía que no lo hiciera, era ese Layton de hacer once años.

El profesor hizo a un lado la silla, dejo la carta sobre la mesa y cuando se disponía a descansar de ese día tan desequilibrado, llamaron a la puerta. Este se dio media vuelta extrañado. "¿Es que aun hay mas en este día?"

Camino sordamente hacia la puerta, se detuvo ante la ventana asomando la mirada, y pudo visualizar entre la niebla a causa de la tormenta, que se trataba del inspector Chalmey junto con unos dos ayudantes al lado suyo.

Layton dio un fuerte suspiro, en realidad ese era el peor momento para recibir visitas, pero, como todo caballero no podía dejarlos afuera, y menos con esa tormenta. El profesor abrió la puerta y vio la mirada del inspector con atención.

—Profesor Layton—dijo el inspector, sus palabras se fundieron con el sonido de un trueno iluminando su rostro, Heshel no dejaba de escuchar el dulce sonido de las gotas cayendo. —Por lo que veo estaba dispuesto a recostarse. ¿Tiene unos minutos?

Hershel extendió su mano, haciendo un ademan de caballerosidad, para que el inspector y sus ayudantes entraran. Sus zapatos estaban húmedos, había un poco de vaho en el ambiente. La casa del profesor se sentía tan acogedora como ninguna otra en Inglaterra. Al parecer le expresión del profesor era inequívoca al ver al inspector Chalmey en su casa, casi a media noche.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles caballeros? —Hablo Layton, un poco soñoliento, el inspector se giro a mirarlo, pero antes cerró los ojos un momento, no entendía del todo la pregunta del profesor, si él sabía perfectamente bien porque estaba ahí, en su casa, a media noche.

— ¿En que puede servirnos? —Se pregunto El inspector Chalmey en un tono molesto y arrogante—Usted sabe, perfectamente bien, el porqué de nuestra visita tan inesperada.

Sus ayudantes asintieron con la cabeza, Hershel abrió y cerró los ojos con rapidez. —Pues, la verdad lo ignoro.

El inspector frunció el ceño de pronto, pensó por unos segundos que el profesor fingía no entenderle al asunto. Respiro el suficiente aire antes de comenzar a hablar. Se llevo su mano a su barbilla palmeándosela.

—Profesor Hershel Layton —dijo con aparente afabilidad—En lo que a mí respecta me es muy difícil darle precisamente a usted esta noticia. Pero debo decirle que ha sido usted elegido por el centro de investigaciones. Para resolver el curioso caso que ahora atormenta a Rumania.

—Ha—suspiro con desencanto Layton, agachando la cabeza— ¿Usted fue el que envió la carta?

Chelmey plegó la frente mirándolo— ¿Carta?, ¿De qué está hablando?

Al escuchar el tono de voz del inspector, El profesor supo enseguida que él no había sido el que había enviado esa carta, ¡Vaya!, otro misterio más a su lista que estaba haciendo en su mente instintivamente.

—Sera mejor que olvide lo que le dije.

—Bien Layton—El inspector saco de la bolsa de su saco una patente en donde dictaba claramente el caso de los pueblos de Rumania, con la firma del encargado, y un sello en oro fino. Layton la miro de pronto. —Aquí está la patente, tendrá que resolver el caso en menos de un mes, por si le interesa mañana sale un tren que lo llevara directo. Tendrá usted que pagar su boleto claro está. ¿Alguna duda?

Hershel miro al inspector extrañado—Si, ¿Por qué me han elegido a mí?, me retire hace mucho. O es que, ¿Ya lo han olvidado?

Chelmey clavo sus ojos en los de el encolerizado, y apretando sus labios dijo:

—Pero, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?, usted es el único que puede resolver este enigmático caso que ahora ya está en boca casi en todo el mundo. Solo usted puede pararle un alto.

Heshel cerró sus ojos imaginando por un instante que no estaba ocurriendo todo eso, desearía que se tratase de una pesadilla, pero no lo era, todo lo que ahora estaba viviendo era una completa realidad. Una realidad de la que no estaba seguro si regresar o no.

—De verdad, no logro comprender su actitud inspector.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

Layton decidió hablar de pronto, y dar sus exquisitos puntos de vista acerca de todo este asunto—Cuando todavía era un inquisidor usted siempre me quería lejos de sus casos, siempre me quería fuera de la escena del crimen, y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de llevarse todo el crédito por resolver usted mismo este misterio, viene ahora a pedirme que me haga cargo. ¿A qué se debe este cambio de actitud tan radical?

Los ojos de Chelmey ardieron, las palabras del profesor sonaron despectivas y distantes, aunque, con un toque radical de elegancia. Este hizo una mueca— ¡Pero!, ¡¿Acaso usted ha enloquecido?! —Declaro con una mirada firme— ¿Esque acaso no le interesa lo que pueda ocurrirle a esos niños?, ¡¿Ya le ha dejado de importar el prójimo eh?!

—Al contrario mi buen inspector—dijo Layton consiente de la creciente tensión que ahora inundaba el ambiente—Por lo mismo de que esos pequeños me importan, se que usted y la policía tienen la capacidad para poder resolverlo. En realidad no me necesitan. Confió en la policía.

— ¡Pero que dem…! ¡Como quiera!, ¡Yo me hare cargo personalmente! ¡Usted puede seguir tomando su te tranquilamente mientras otros arriesgan su vida!

—Lamento no poder ayudarles caballeros, pero esos días terminaron para mí. —convino Hershel cruzado de brazos, hablando en un tono tranquilo y seguro.

— ¡Bien! —Grito el inspector Chelmey dirigiéndose a sus dos ayudantes, que estaban vestidos de policías— ¡Entonces vámonos!

Poco después de haber gritado de esa manera tan descortés, salieron por la puerta, cerrándola de un azoton. Hershel se encamino a poner el seguro de nuevo. Tomo el candelón que estaba encima de la mesita, para le iluminara su trayecto hasta su habitación, en realidad no estaba de ánimos para ver los destellos de los focos. Preferiría en ese momento la caliente luz tranquilizadora de la vela.

Vio la carta junto con el sobre de nuevo. Giro la mirada hacia su izquierda, tomo el sobre y guardo la carta de nuevo en el. Mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación, dejo caer el sobre junto con la carta en una vasija en donde, tenía solo hojas inservibles. Basura.

Ahora solo el profesor caminaba entre los pasillos de su casa, con tranquilidad, y lamentando no poder ayudarles. La dulce luz de la vela blanca lo calmaba. Cuando estaba a punto de soplar la llama escucho claramente un grito estremecedor.

¡!HAAAAA!

Un grito, que ni en toda su vida como detective, había escuchado jamás, y lo peor de todo, es que ese grito inundo las calles de Londres por completo, todas las luces de las casas se comenzaron a encender, los faroles iluminarno la calle Backer. Aquel suceso había sucedido a pocos metros de la casa del profesor. Y enseguida supo distinguir la voz del que, con ese grito podía hacer turbar y congelar los músculos del más valiente.

— El inspector Chelmey…..,


	4. Acto 3 De Noches, Confesiones, y Regreso

**ACTO 3**

**"DE NOCHES, CONFESIONES, Y REGRESOS"**

Los gritos del inspector se escucharon en todo Londres, enseguida las luces y faroles comenzaron a iluminarlas, entre ellas, la calle Backer, que ahora era víctima de un atentado que sin duda marcaría la historia británica por siempre.

El profesor de pronto sintió un escalofrío que le erizaba la espalda. Enseguida corrió hacia la puerta abriéndola con velocidad, pudo distinguir entre la niebla tantas cosas a la vez. Vio un circulo de personas propagándose en el centro de la calle, también vio como dos autos de la policía estaban estacionados a un lado, con sus luces moviéndose a todas direcciones.

Hershel con lentitud iba hacia allá, escuchaba el bullicio de las personas, no era nada confortador lo que decían.

"Qué horror" "¿Quién lo habrá hecho?" "Nadie debe ver esto, es traumático"

El profesor hizo a un lado la multitud, y vio el cuerpo del inspector cubierto por una manta negra, los flash de las cámaras lo enceguecían, no dejaban de tomar fotografías. Layton no podía acercarse más, una cinta cobriza impedía que la multitud se acercara. Pero la curiosidad del profesor salió a flote, y quería saber lo que estaba debajo de esa manta negra cubriéndolo.

Este enseguida hizo hacia arriba la cinta, entrando al lugar restringido por la policía—Disculpe señor, pero no puede pasar—dijo un comandante colocando su mano en el pecho del profesor para que este retrocediera.

—Disculpe, Soy el Profesor Layton oficial, ¿Me permite verlo?

Al escuchar el apellido Layton, el oficial se hizo a un lado con relevancia. Hershel camino hasta el cuerpo, lo vio primero de pie, luego se hinco para poder apreciarlo mejor. Frunció el gesto, y con un movimiento rápido levanto la manta que cubría el cuerpo, y lo que vio fue algo completamente traumático. A causa de la impresión hizo un paso hacia atrás desorientado. La inquietud de la escena lo hizo transpirar.

Y es que, el ver al inspector con los ojos abiertos, piel pálida, con la boca totalmente abierta, más abierta de lo que un cráneo normal pueda verse. El hombre tenía prácticamente mutilado el rostro. Justo debajo había un logazal de sangre rodeando el cuerpo. Lo más lóbrego es que no tenía boca, ni lengua.

Heshel se puso de pie de nuevo, tratando de asimilar la escena, pero, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?, vio a sus ayudantes temblando de miedo a un lado. Ignorando el flash de las cámaras se acerco hacia ellos, con la voz trémula y floja.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes, pueden decirme que fue lo que paso?

—N…no….lo…sabemos—contesto uno de ellos, las piernas le temblaban como gelatinas, apenas y podía asimilar esa terrible escena—El inspector, cuando recién salió de su… casa…. Nos dijo que luego nos alcanzaría, que iría a la penitenciaria. Poco después escuchamos sus gritos y corrimos hacia aquí. Y….cuando…..cuando….. Regresamos….estaba así.

Heshel no se molesto en continuar preguntándoles, sabía que solo los torturaba con sus preguntas. Cuando desvió su mirada de nuevo al cuerpo, vio como El inspector todavía sostenía la patente en sus dedos, un reflejo del cuerpo humano al momento de morir. Aun tenia la patente del caso, su brazo salía de la manta que lo enrollaba.

Enérgico, audaz. Esas palabras lo definían en ese instante. De nuevo esa adrenalina que circulaba por sus venas, al ver misterios sin resolver, lo volvía a sentir, después de once años.

Con atrevimiento, y determinante. Tomo la patente de la mano del inspector, y pronuncio aquellas palabras que lo definían como un perfecto inquisidor.

— ¡Acepto el caso!—oso a decir con la voz llena de orgullo, la excitación le teñía la voz de nuevo, La agitación lo domino una vez más, no era momento de retirarse, nunca lo fue, ni siquiera hace once años. Un error del cual nunca se perdonaría. Ahora se sentía vivo, su mirada recupero esa luz que se había extinguido, y que, con todos los latidos de su corazón, había extrañado al punto de la locura.

Se precipito hacia la puerta de su casa, y con bonanza y satisfacción corrió hacia su estudio, en donde no había más que libros ordenados, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, pero eso el, se encargaría en unos pocos segundos.

Enseguida bajo al sótano, saco una llave de su bolsillo. Abrió el cofre que estaba cerrado, y cuando lo abrió se encontró con un mar de infinitos recuerdos, primero lo miro, hacia tanto que no los veía. Divagando en sus pensamientos, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a sacar todo de ahí. Todas sus pertenenencias que siempre lo acompañaban en sus viajes.

Subió a su estudio, abrió su clásico maletín que había estado guardado por once años, y de nuevo lo estaba llenando, como en los viejos tiempos. Su lupa, su pequeña libreta de anotaciones, su juego de té para el camino, todo estaba regresando.

Le soplo a su lupa para que el polvo y las telarañas se fueran. Fue lo primero que coloco en su maletín, después siguió con sus libros de filosofía, leyes, antropología, criminología, todos. Se movía con velocidad por toda la casa. Sus telescopios, sus descubrimientos, todo lo estaba guardando.

Abrió su armario, y se encontró con su viejo saco moca, y sus pantalones colgados de la misma manera. Decidió que un cambio no le haría mal, tomo su vestimenta de inquisidor, y comenzó a hacerle unos arreglos de tejido. Todo tendría que estar perfecto para su regreso. Terminando se coloco una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco bermejo escarlata, y después siguió con su saco que lo hacía sentir completamente cómodo.

Estaba totalmente vestido, su saco, sus zapatos, pero algo faltaba, algo que lo definía como el Profesor Layton, su sombrero de copa. Lo tomo de nuevo entre sus manos, le limpio el polvo y despacio lo coloco de nuevo en su cabeza. Aquel sombrero que lo había acompañado en todas sus aventuras. Lo tenía puesto de nuevo, ahora si había regresado el Profesor Hershel Layton. Atacaba de nuevo.

Se puzo en su cuello un pañuelo fino que hacia juego con toda su vestimenta, había vuelto, fresco y lleno de vida. Abrió su pequeña libreta de anotaciones, las hojas tenían un color beige oscuro, ya estaban viejas, pero, no le importaba. Tomo su plumilla y remojándola en tinta negra, escribió en letras grandes:

MISTERIO NÚMERO I: ¿Quién asesino al inspector chelmey?


	5. Acto 4 Sueño dentro de un Sueño

**N; A: **Me voy de vacaciones, regreso, y me encuentro con tantos Views que me quedé asi O.O! Le agradesco al primer comentario de esta historia, realmente me agrada y me hace feliz sus comentarios, al igual que les guste la historia. Les dejo el capitulo 4 vale? ;)

* * *

**ACTO 4 **

**"SUEÑO DENTRO DE UN SUEÑO"**

Poco después de escribir esa anotación, cerró la libreta. Supuso que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, desde la extraña y execrable muerte del inspector Chelmey, hasta las desapariciones de todos esos niños. Miles de preguntas ahora rodeaban por su mente. ¿Quién esta secuestrando niños?, ¿Qué intenciones tiene al llevárselos?

El sintió que debía dejarle el trabajo a la policía, pero, de nada serviría, siempre supo que quería tomar este misterio, desde que leyó la noticia en el periódico. Su primera reacción fue encaminarse hasta Rumania, y comenzar lo más pronto posible con la investigación.

Había recordado la misteriosa carta, la había tirado en el bote junto con todos esos papeles de reciclaje. Fue hacia allá, y saco la carta de los papeles sucios, buscó en el sobre el boleto del tren que, esa persona enigmática le había mandado para que partiera de inmediato a Rumania.

Lo encontró, era un boleto color dorado que tenía una imagen bien grafica del tren de Londres, busco con su mirada la hora exacta en la que saldría el tren. Mañana a medio día. Una hora que sin duda no le era muy favorecedora.

Una vez, al filo de una lúgubre media noche, se sentía débil y cansado. Después de haber pasado tantas cosas en un mismo día, se encontraba en tristes reflexiones embebido. Recargando sus codos sobre un libro viejo de olvidada ciencia. Cabeceando, casi dormido, tenía ya todo listo para salir el otro día. No se molestó en ir a su cuarto, la imagen del inspector continuaba plasmada en su mente.

Guardó el boleto del tren, bajo su sombrero de copa para cubrir sus diminutos ojos negros y en un segundo su conciencia ahora estaba en el pilar de los sueños. Disfrutando de un descanso que necesitaba.

OOO

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron de lleno sobre su rostro, cayeron suavemente sobre su mejilla, centellando en unos cuantos mechones color maple, como cien millones de hermosos fragmentos refulgiendo contra un campo de trigo.

La tormenta había menguado, o almenos eso le pareció mientras apretaba sus parpados cerrados, resistiéndose a despertar esa mañana. Cuando abrió sus ojos, trató de calcular la hora en aquella mañana, en la que se podía percibir el sumiso olor a tierra humedecida.

Lo primero que miro al despertar, fue asomarse a la ventana, al parecer, el día aun seguía nublado, poco sol se colaba entre las nubes grises. Era algo natural en Inglaterra. Pero al profesor le fascinaban esos días. Se le ocurrió ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo fino. ¡Dios!, no podía ser las manecillas dictaban 11:50 de la mañana el tren saldría dentro de diez minutos. "¿Cómo es que he dormido tanto?"

Tenía tan solo diez minutos para llegar a la estación de trenes, si no lo dejaría. Cogió su maletín, y la carta la guardo en una bolsa de su saco. Se aseguró antes, dejar bien cerrada la casa.

— ¡Taxi! —exclamo Layton con fuerza levantando su brazo, el auto se detuvo y Layton enseguida acomodó sus cosas, y se sentó—A la estación de tren, por favor.

—Sí, señor.

Heshel volvió a mirar su reloj, tenía que llegar a tiempo, no podía perder ese tren, esperaba que pasara algún contratiempo, que atrasara la salida del tren. Cuando hubo llegado, Layton le dio las gracias al conductor, y bajo sus cosas. La estación del tren estaba repleto de personas caminando en distintas direcciones, algunas estaban ya subiendo, otros estaban esperando su horario en una cafetería que estaba a pocos metros de ahí. El profesor se acomodo su sombrero de copa, saco el boleto del tren, y comenzó a caminar entre la multitud inglesa, buscando el vagón correcto para poder subirse. Estaba leyendo con atención el boleto.

— ¡Profesor!

Su lectura fue interrumpida, por un grito que lo había llamado entre la aglomeración de las personas. Oyó su nombre, brotando a través del sonido de las pisadas de las personas. Lento, con firmeza. Era una voz madura, no más de un chico de veinte años de edad.

Pero su tono le fue tan conocido en cuanto lo escuchó, ¿Podría ser? Se preguntaba deliberadamente sin girarse. Aquel pequeño que lo acompañaba, aquel niño que seguía sus pasos, que calculaba cada centímetro que daba. Con lentitud volteo su cabeza y se encontró con un muchacho, de cabellera castaña, ojos grandes profundos, una boina azul cubría su cabello, junto con un saquito de igual manera azul marino, acompañándolo con una corbata y un chaleco.

No podía creerlo era Luke, que estaba parado a pocos centímetros de donde estaba el, se veía casi igual que como el Luke del futuro que habían conocido, cuando él era todavía un niño. El Luke que tenía enfrente, era un poco más grande, aquel pequeño precoz había desaparecido. Se había encontrado ahora con un hombrecito hecho y derecho.

Una sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del profesor—No lo puedo creer, ¿Luke?

La felicidad del muchacho se incremento, al mirar de nuevo, después de once años a su profesor, tenía unas ganas infinitas de abrazarle, pero se mantuvo al margen, ya no era un niño. Antes de contestarle, soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que no me ha olvidado profesor, eso es bueno. ¿Ha pasado tanto, cierto?

Hershel sonrió—Así es. Pero por lo que veo me he encontrado ahora con todo un caballero, eres ya un muchacho realizado.

—En realidad todo esto se lo debo a usted profesor, no esperaba en lo absoluto encontrarle en la estación del tren. Me alegra tanto volver a verlo, han pasado once largos años sin saber nada de usted, desde que se retiro. No deje nunca de seguir sus pasos.

—Siempre fuiste un buen aprendiz Luke, el mejor que yo pude tener.

—Y dígame, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?, ¿Ha regresado de algún viaje?

—Al contrario, en este momento me dirijo a Rumania a resolver un caso.

Luke abrió sus ojos con impresión, ¿Había escuchado bien?, acaso, ¿El profesor había vuelto? Ahora si la felicidad no le cavia en el pecho, porque en ese preciso momento, el también se dirigía a Rumania.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Escuche bien? Profesor creí que se había retirado.

—Yo también lo pensé así Luke—dijo Layton sin dejar de sonreírle a su aprendiz—Pero en este momento necesitan a un buen inquisidor que pueda ayudar al pequeño pueblo de Rumania.

— ¿Rumania? —Preguntó Luke deseando volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando ambos resolvían infinidad de casos, nada lo haría más feliz, que estar al lado de su profesor de nuevo—No me diga que usted también se dirige hacia allá.

—Acaso, ¿Tú también ibas para allá?

Luke asintió con la cabeza—Así es. Supongo que usted también está enterado de las desapariciones de los niños.

Layton curvo sus labios y frunció un poco el gesto, su buen aprendiz al parecer, estaba enterado de todo— Ya veo que estas enterado de todo lo que está pasando.

—Sí, desde que usted se retiro profesor yo no deje de centrarme en misterios y casos, a estas alturas he resuelto muchos de ellos, pero nada se compara con esto, es algo completamente enigmático.

—Concuerdo contigo—convino Heshel de pronto—No entiendo para que querría alguien unos pequeños, es un caso diferente a muchos que nos hemos enfrentado—este miro a Luke con una sonrisa—Luke, ¿Quieres acompañarme?, ya no como mi aprendiz, si no, ¿Como mi compañero investigador?

Luke deseaba con ansias que su profesor pronunciara esas palabras, y cuando las escucho, el nerviosismo y la felicidad se fundieron en unos deseos infinitos de volver a ser su ayudante, no lo podía creer, era como si no fuera real nada de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando despertó esa mañana, precisamente recordó a su profesor, no quería encaminarse a Rumania solo, en esos instantes lo extraño como nunca, jamás se imaginaria que lo encontraría en la estación del tren, diciéndole que lo acompañara en el mismo caso en el que él estaba involucrado.

"Ahora puedo morir en paz"

— ¿Lo está diciendo enserio profesor?, ¿En verdad quiere que yo esté ahí con usted?

—Nada me haría más feliz muchacho, ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! —Grito de felicidad Luke cuidando que su boina no se cayera de su cabello—Como en los viejos tiempos, ha, como extrañaba estos momentos, ¡El Profesor Layton y su aprendiz atacan de nuevo!, y ¡Como nunca!

Hershel Layton se echo a reír a carcajadas, se dio cuenta que, en ese muchacho todavía estaba aquel niño precoz que estimaba. Y que hasta el momento nunca dejo de recordar. Luke camino a un lado de su profesor, acomodándose su boina azul con encanto y altivez.

Ambos extrañaban esos momentos, y ahora se encaminaban a resolver, uno de los misterios que retaría sin duda alguna, al profesor y su aprendiz Luke Triton.


End file.
